Desterrado
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Levi siempre ha mirado la vida con miedo, sin embargo él nunca ha querido reconocerlo. No le importa nadie más que Petra y por ello tiende a tener una gran carga espiritual, que lo obliga a angustiarse. Ella es su todo, su razón de vivir, la persona que le da esperanzas. Sin embargo, durante la batalla contra la titan hembra, Levi descargará su verdadera naturaleza. Levi x Petra!


_**Nota:**__ Este es mi segundo Levi x Petra basado en los ángeles. Reitero que yo no creo en Dios, pero la idea que verán a continuación fue perfecta para ello. Nunca pensé que esta pareja me iba a gustar hasta tal punto, en el que comenzaría a escribir un Fic de ellos. Espero les guste._

* * *

El vuelo concedido por el poderoso aleteo realizado por aquellas hermosas alas de tonalidad blanca como la nieve y suaves como el algodón, era bastante rápido, como para permanecer a una distancia segura del personaje que aterrorizaba a la humanidad. No era una suposición, era un hecho solido que se comprobaba por la manera en la que el escuadrón de Rivaille, iba mucho más adelante que la titán hembra. La agilidad de aquellos, no se podía comparar con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, porque ya no estaban limitados por dos cables que en cualquier momento podían actuar de manera contraproducente. Por el contrario, las alas eran sublimes, libres y sagradas, con las que se podían llevar a cabo muchas estrategias para derrotar a los titanes, aquellos que aún seguían aterrorizando a la humanidad después de aquel cambio, en el que aquella se dio cuenta de los poderes otorgados por el mundo celeste, o mejor dicho, cuando ellos mismos iniciaron el culto de adoración, al recibir aquellos poderes espirituales que cambiaron completamente la visión del mundo.

_No está permitido decirlo… pero los demonios no son personajes realmente malvados…. Su legado dice que ellos son solo una esencia que ha existido desde el mismo momento que la luz. No puede vivir una sin la existencia de una contraparte. Los demonios no creen en Dios, porque creen en la vida… y cumplen su papel como equilibristas para hacer prevalecer la reputación de aquella. _

-¡Tomamos su vista! ¡Alrededor de un minuto o más, permanecerá en completa oscuridad…!-

-¡Matémosla durante ese tiempo!-

-¡Al diablo con capturarla!-

-¡Matémosla ahora!-

-¡Muere aquí sin honor!-

-¡Hagan que esa titán pague por lo que ha hecho!

Las espadas de luz emergieron desde las manos de sus portadores, decoradas de una manera increíble para la visión de cualquier artista. Forjadas con piedras preciosas, así como el ámbar, zafiro, esmeraldas las cuales se organizaron para realizar un diseño bastante hermoso, cuyos nombres, a su vez estaban grabados en los contornos de dichas armas. Por consiguiente, se habían lanzado a la acción, ejecutando los audaces cortes en la carne de la titán hembra que resaltó la sangre color carmesí. Movimientos sublimes por parte de aquellos ángeles, dejaban asombrado al personaje clave de toda aquella persecución. Sus guardianes se movían de tal manera, que se le era imposible a aquella monstruosidad, alcanzar a su objetivo que era Jaeger.

-¡En nombre de mi Heichou! ¡Serás castigada! – Exclamó Petra volando por los alrededores de la acorralada. A su vez, percatándose de que su vista aún no haya sido regenerada. – _Todo esto es por él… para funcionar como una herramienta que cumple sus deseos… No puedo fallarle a aquella persona….- _Se mordió el labio inferior – _De ser así…. No podría perdonármelo jamás….- _

En un momento Petra ejecutó un poderoso aleteo que la ascendió a grandes alturas, mientras la rotación ejecutada por su delicado y fino cuerpo, obligaba a las alas a permanecer en modo defensivo. Las plumas saltaron con exageración, mientras, hacía la asimilación de aquella escena, como si Petra estuviera naciendo desde los pétalos de una flor que poco a poco se iban abriendo.

Al lograr la altura que quería, extendió el brazo y observó a la titán hembra con odio - ¡Que los cielos resplandezcan! – Su plegaria fue escuchada, y los rayos de colores celestes, comenzaron a abundar en el hermoso cuerpo de la joven de cabellos castaños. Las plumas giraban a su alrededor, mientras las ondas de energía conforme se expandían por todo el lugar como resultado de la respiración de la chica.

_La batalla nunca dejaba de ser observada. Rivaille desde su ubicación, apreciaba las poderosas ráfagas de energía que soplaban en las ramas de los árboles. Sus ojos no revelaban sentimientos algunos, su cuerpo parecía completamente tranquilo, sin embargo, tragaba saliva con frecuencia y su corazón palpitaba de tal manera, que para evitar que su cuerpo temblara de miedo, concentraba todo aquel sentimiento en sus manos, mientras apretaba su espada con fuerza para descargar esa sensación. _

_Se mordió el labio inferior y se abstuvo a los hechos futuros – Ten cuidado…..Por favor…..- _

-¡Aguanta un poco Petra! – Le gritó Auruo – Ese poder debe ser lo suficientemente potente como para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas….-

Sin embargo… cuando las cosas juegan a beneficio ajeno…. Cuando la vida se comporta de una manera injusta… los sentimientos adquieren su verdadera naturaleza, e impiden la concentración. Ralentizan a todo aquel que intente sobreponerse ante una acción que podría jugar con su vida, una poderosa desventaja de la cual, todos padecen y nadie sabe cómo evitarlo. Hasta el corazón más frio puede ser destruido por estos juguetones elementos que están encadenados a una persona.

-¡Muere de una vez!-

Sin embargo, la titán hembra había alcanzado la habilidad regenerativa lo suficientemente rápido, como para esquivar el movimiento enemigo, consiguiendo a su vez, el asesinato absoluto de ese ángel.

-¡Erd!- Gritó Petra, cuyas descargas eléctricas se vieron afectadas ante tal impresión. Su cuerpo al igual que sus ojos comenzaron a temblar, adquiriendo como consecuencia, la debilitación del poderoso juicio celestial que desde un principio, el escuadrón tenía pensado realizar.

-¡Petra! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Lánzalo de una vez!- La imprudencia de Auruo, lo llevó a su perdición. Concentrando su atención en su aliada para comandar una orden, fue un punto fácil que generó una apertura de ataque para aquella titán, que no dudo en hacer resaltar la sangre para darse cuenta de que su ataque, había causado la muerte misma.

Petra desobedeció, y rápidamente lanzó una ráfaga que empujó a Eren lejos de la zona de conflicto. Más tarde, mientras la titán se acercaba a ella, ejecutó el poderoso rayo sobre sí misma, que resaltó un diluvio de plumas cegadoras para la visión de la titán. Aquello fue una acción clave que le permitió a Petra escapar, pero no por mucho tiempo, una oportunidad de vida para ella.

-¿¡Como puede ser esto!? – Decía mientras volaba a toda velocidad - ¡No es posible que haya alcanzado tal regeneración!-

_Ella intenta escapar _

_La muerte disfrazada de una criatura de aspecto humanoide,_

_Sin túnica y sin guadaña__, la persigue._

_Él corre hacía allá, sin importarle nada más. _

_Eren está a salvo…. Lleva dos kilómetros de ventaja_

Al reunirse, intercambiaron miradas. Una que revelaba el miedo en su máxima expresión, y otra que simplemente observaba la figura de su aliada con frialdad. Las lágrimas de Petra no significaban nada para Levi, superficialmente, sin embargo, por dentro, él estaba desesperado, quería abrazarla y escapar juntos, pero desgraciadamente, esa no era una opción viable. Fue un intercambio visual tan rápido, que no hubo tiempo alguno, de iniciar una conversación. En ello, Petra le sonrió como si todo estuviera bien, Levi estaba junto a ella en una trampa colocada por el mismo destino, que intentaba llevarse dos almas. Los ojos de Petra comenzaron a revelar las lágrimas que revelaban sus conocimientos hacía la verdad inmutable, que ya estaba escrita y no podía ser modificada. Rivaille simplemente se quedó callado y sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando pudo ver la manera en la que Petra lo empujaba. Sus rostros tan cerca y separados tan rápido…. Fue el momento más fuerte para el pobre ángel que se había quedado en soledad. Ella le sonrió…. Más… Rivaille pudo ver perfectamente la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior…. Arrepentida de todo… no esperaba morir en ese momento… sin embargo, estaba feliz de que fuera ella y no él. Su mirada decía mucho que las palabras que muchas veces quedan mal estructuradas.

Petra cae

La titán obtiene la victoria

Levi observa su cadáver, que conforme está feliz de haberse sacrificado

Sus ojos comienzan a temblar, vuelve a morderse el labio inferior

La titán hembra intenta asesinar al siguiente ángel, no obstante, en un momento de confianza y de orgullo, el cual ejecuta una sonrisa burlona y macabra por haberle robado a su enemigo, una de las personas más preciadas de su equipo, un gran rayo cae sobre ambos, que destruye automáticamente la mayoría del bosque, en un rango que cubre muchos metros de distancia, que expresa la furia del viento y empuja a todos aquellos que estaban cerca de la zona.

Los cielos comienzan a llorar, las plumas saltan como si no hubiera un mañana

Mis alas pierden su tonalidad, comienzan a oscurecerse

La oscuridad se envuelve a mí alrededor

El vapor de la titán hembra escapa por todo el lugar. Ha sido en vano

Parte de mi ropa ensangrentada, más, mis alas parecen exaltarse ante la sangre

Solo un hecho fundamenta lo sucedido. Levi ahora era un exiliado, cuya furia y odio se apoderaron rápidamente de su corazón y lo llevaron a la ruina misma. Su cuerpo aún seguía poseído por aquellas descargas eléctricas de color negro que asesinaron a la titán hembra. Caminó hacía donde estaba Petra y observó su cadáver con seriedad. Sin embargo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Apretó su puño con fuerza -Perdóname…. Llegué demasiado tarde….- _Un ángel caído... _


End file.
